The partridge and the pear tree bar Author Megan Rating K Dis
by issolafox
Summary: A little Bust before Chistmas


Title: The partridge and the pear tree bar

Author Megan

Rating K

Disclaimer: Mag 7 doesn't belong to me

Characters – all

Author Note: Merry Christmas. Short Christmas fic, wasn't going to write one but it snuck up on me and whack me over the head when I was out running a few days ago.

The light snow that was falling from the sky, slowly cover the older snow on the ground, making it look fresh and new once more. Shaking off the few flakes that had gather on his shoulders and head, Chris click on his radio, "everyone in position?"

A series of yes and ready came from the various men position around the four entrances of the building. Counting the replies, Chris frown from one he didn't hear. "Buck you ready?"

There was no reply for a long minute, long enough for Chris to start to send someone to check on the man. He stopped when Buck's voice came over the comm. "Hold on Chris just give me a couple of minutes, found something left on the back door. Just take a minute or so to fix."

Clenching his teeth, Chris let out a breath. "Don't tell me there was a bomb or explosive wire to the back door."

"I won't. It won't take me long, just have to cut a couple of wires and we'll be ready to go."

"How many wires are a couple and do you need me to send Nate over?"

"No, it is only five golden wires, and I'm almost done. If you would just let me work and not mother hen me, I would be done already."

Smirking softly, Chris shook his head as he heard quiet stifle of laughter over the comm from the rest of the team. "Just let us know when you are ready."

A few seconds of quiet then Buck's voice answer Chris. "I'm ready, the door is disarmed."

Chris waited a second to make sure everyone was back in position and mind back on the bust. "All right, let's go in three. One...two...three!"

With a crash the four doors were open and the men from the ATF pour through the doors, catching the six criminals flat footed. As the ATF team yelled for the men to freeze and drop their weapons, the six men did the exact opposite and took off running into the maze that was the warehouse.

Seeing this, Chris called out, "Spread out, make sure on who you are aiming at isn't one of us."

With that the group split up and whispering out their locations on their comms, they started to chase the criminals through the maze of shelves and boxes.

777

The chase was slow as the team made their way through warehouse. Knowing that the entrances were still cover by other agents, they knew that the gun runners couldn't leave building. The going was quiet affair until shots were fired that rang out through the warehouse.

With just echo of those shots still sounding in people's ear, Vin's voice came over the comms. "Buck and I found them. They're all retreated to the office. If the rest of you want to join us."

When Chris arrive at where Vin and Buck were hunker down, he glance over at both men. "You guys okay?"

Rolling their eyes, both of the men nodded. Vin spoke up furthering answering Chris's inquiry. "They were just firing randomly, didn't even get near us."

Eying the two men, and not seeing any blood, Chris decided to believe them for now. Clicking his comm on, he check in with the rest of the team to see if they were in position. "Everyone set?" When he receives, okays from everyone, Chris turn his attention to the small office. "Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up or we will start firing. Those thin walls of the office aren't going to offer you much protection."

A voice from inside yell back. "We aren't coming out, you can come in and try to get us. The walls are thick enough to withstand anything you shoot at it."

Before Chris could reply, Buck spoke up. "Hey, you know, that c4 by the back door is still there. Wouldn't take me but a minute to go get it and set it up to go off at the office. It would solve all the problems, no need to drag in anyone in and the paper work would be less than the eleven pages that we would have to write."

Vin turn to Chris with glee in his eyes. "Can we do that?"

Staring at the two men, Chris shook his head, and raise his voice loud enough for the people held up in the office to here. "Sure, I don't want to be here all night."

There were some quiet murmurs from the office then after a brief shouting matching, a voice from the office came out. "Look, we are coming out, one of us injured. "

Sharing a grin with buck and Vin, Chris yell back. "Come out one by one, hands up. Once you clear the door move to the side and laid down on the ground on your belly with your arms spread out and up above your head."

The gunrunners and buyers did as Chris order them to do. Soon there were five men laying on the ground with their hands cuffed behind their backs. The last man was still in the office, whining about how much pain he was in. Rolling his eyes, Chris look over at Nathan and Josiah. "Do you two want to check on the man that seem to have hurt himself in there?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Nathan and Josiah headed into the room, carefully making sure that it wasn't a trick. As they entered the room, the two men share a grin. The criminal was cradling his arm, and trying to look tough but the two men could see that the man was barely keeping himself from screaming in pain. Nathan put his gun away and move over to the man. "What happen?"

The man with pain in voice answer the question, "I fell and hit my arm on something and heard a snap, I think it is broken."

"Let me check, see if it is broken, if it is, I'll get it stabilize and we'll send you to the hospital with a guard to make sure that you don't try to escape."

The man nodded in agreement.

777

Ten minutes later, Nate and Josiah came out with the man between them, making sure he didn't try anything. "That is it Chris, this one needs to go to the hospital."

"Good, JD and Ezra are finishing the count of the weapons we recovered. Looks like a total of nine crates. We just need to wrap this up, do the reports and then go home."

Ezra pip up from where he was putting the evidence tags on the last crate. "I believe Mr. Larabee you are forgetting something."

Glaring at the undercover agent, Chris shook his head. "No, I am not."

"Yes, you are. We still have to go to the department Christmas party, at the new place. Travis bet us that we wouldn't show."

Growling softly, Chris shook his head. "We aren't showing up to that, just so you can win a bet."

"Mr. Larabee that would never be a reason for me to punish myself for going to a department party. I feel that we need to show that we do indeed feel that we are not apart from the department."

Staring at the undercover agent, Chris sigh," If we don't go, you are going to annoying me with every big word you can find to put in your report?"

Ezra just grin at the question. "Fine, but you buy the first round of drinks. Let's get this wrap up and finish up. I don't want to be out here longer then we have to. "

With nods of agreement the team wrap up the bust and headed out.

7777

A few hours later at the partridge and pear tree bar the seven were sitting around a back table, enjoying their drinks and talking with others who came to visit. Still slightly surprised that the team finish their last case thanks to two leads that seemly came out of nowhere, and getting the three search warrants needed for the bust so quickly that they were here, at the party that he was hoping to avoid.

Looking around the group, Chris smile, everyone was safe, together and for once uninjured for Christmas. For a moment he wonder how long the calm would last, but shrug his shoulders, he would worry about that later for now everything was quiet and as peaceful as it gets for them.

Looking around the table, and noticing that there were twelve empty pitchers of beer, and more to drink, Chris reminded himself to make sure that everyone took a cab home that night. Tomorrow before they headed up this his place, they could pick them up.

Taking sip of his beer, Chris enjoy the time with the team.

Twelve days of M7

First day – A party at the partridge and the pear tree bar

Second day – two leads to investigate

Third day- three search warrants

Fourth day – four entrances to watch

Fifth day – five golden wires to cut

Sixth day – six bad guys a running

Seven- seven men a chasing

Eight day – eight shots a firing

Nine day – nine guns crates a finding

Ten day – ten hands a cuffed

Eleven days- Eleven pages of reports to write

Twelve day- Twelve pitchers of beer


End file.
